uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Mort Goldman
'Mort Goldman é pai de '''de Neil Goldman Muriel GoldmanEle é judeu e possui Farmácia do Goldman . Mort assume as características de Sol Rosenberg, um personagem de ''The Jerky meninos criados por Johnny Brennan no final de 1980. Personalidade e traços Características definidoras de Mort são judeu Esteriotipado, como a seu neuroticismo chorão, sua hipocondria crônica, sua atitude covarde e sua gawkiness geral. Mort tem terríveis habilidades sociais, muitas vezes a discutir suas várias doenças e o bullying na infância na conversa de outra forma educada. O Mort não se importa revelar detalhes sobre os problemas de saúde pessoais dos seus clientes; por exemplo, em " Mr. Saturday Knight " ele entrou em detalhes sobre um homem com hemorróidas, dizendo a filha do homem e sua sala de aula que eles eram como fedendo pequenos balões e que picou tão ruim que ele teve de aplicar a loção no seu carro com uma meia. Em " Mr. Saturday Knight ", ele era um orador convidado no dia da carreira em camarada Cianci Junior High School . Mais tarde, ele se juntou a feira do renascimento em uma tentativa de superar o seu medo de espadas. Ele diz Peter Griffin que ele foi esfaqueado no ouvido por um homem em um terno do pirata quando ele tinha cinco anos de idade, e novamente quando ele tinha 30. Ele também gritou que ele abortou. Em " Stuck Together, Torn Apart ", é revelado que Mort e Muriel assistir a filmes para "Hotel California" e que sua sobrinha é Jennifer Love Hewitt . Certa vez, ele rolou um jogo perfeito em " ambição cega " de uma forma pouco ortodoxa rolando a bola muito lentamente para baixo da pista. Lois tem suas tiro de foto imagens desenvolvidas na farmácia de Mort em " Modelo mau comportamento ", e, em seguida, levanta para uma série de folhetos para anunciar a farmácia. Também é mostrado que Mort odeia a presença de Greased-up Deaf Guy em sua loja. Em " Brian the Bachelor ", para garantir que Lois não poderia comprar acne medicação para esclarecer a sua espinha, Doug , Chris , sob a influência de Doug, invadiu Farmácia do Goldman, e destruiu toda a medicação acne. Ele cantou " The Morning After " na noite de karaoke no The Drunken Clam em " Do not Make Me Over ". Em " Long John Peter ", sua farmácia foi danificado por Peter e sua tripulação pirata, que fez certo de que o rack de brinquedos farmácia baratos foi explodido. Em " Abril em Quahog " Mort é virado fora por Jesus e Jesus implica que ele está indo para o inferno. Em " Road to Germany ", os avós de mort, Chaim e Sarah Goldman e outros parentes são revelados para viver em Varsóvia, Polônia o que significa que Mort é pelo menos parte polaca. Por causa de Stewie "máquina do tempo s, ele foi capaz de testemunhar seus avós do casamento, inicialmente, acreditando que ele estava no céu. Ele também interrompe o número musical habitual nos episódios "Road to ..." antes que ele pode até mesmo começar. Em " Família Gay " Peter tenta se livrar de seu cavalo retardado mortos 'Til Death , jogando-a pela janela da farmácia de Mort. Mort devolve o cavalo da mesma forma. Mort desempenha um Jawa no Blue Harvest e Lando Calrissian em Something, Something, Something, Dark Side e é uma armadilha! . Enquanto o personagem ganha maneirismos do Goldman, Goldman ganha a cor da pele do Calrissian. Em " Road to the Multiverse ", quando Brian e Stewie visitar um universo de Disney, Mort vem para saudar os seus vizinhos, que lhe bateram-se por ser judeu, o que levou Stewie e Brian para sair. Em " And Then There Were Menos ", Mort e Muriel são convidados a James Woods mansão 's, onde Muriel é assassinado por Diane Simmons , tornando Mort um viúvo, bem como deixar Neil sem mãe. Mort aparece na introdução do show começando com " E eu sou Joyce Kinney ." Isso continuaria até " Ele é Bla-ack! ", Em que Mort é substituída por Cleveland Brown . Em " Tiegs for Two ", ele assiste aula de Quagmire sobre como pegar as mulheres. Em " Ação de Graças ", ele aparece em uma corte onde Pedro finge sua morte. Após a morte de Muriel, Mort se encontra em dificuldades financeiras no " Burning Down the Bayit ", como ele não é capaz de enganar os clientes da maneira que podia. Com Pedro e Quagmire, eles traçar incendiar a farmácia para recolher o seguro. Mas Peter desliza para cima e Joe prende-los, apenas para deixá-los livres quando eles trazer de volta memórias de como uma companhia de seguros parafusado Joe após o acidente paralisante. Mort também é mostrado para ter um parente que é um advogado que se parece com ele. Peter nomes uma estrela depois de Mort em " Killer Queen ". Mort deseja que ele tinha acabado de lhe dar o dinheiro em seu lugar. Em " Sr. e Sra Stewie ", Stewie planta uma bomba na carteira de Mort definido para sair quando ele abre.Depois de duas semanas, Stewie planta outra bomba que se apaga quando arrotos Mort em suas mãos, o que ele faz. Após a explosão, Mort verifica sua carteira para ver se ele está ok e a segunda bomba explode. Mort recupera e reabre a farmácia em " Tea Peter ". Quando Mort vê uma multidão vindo para Peter em " avaliações Guy ", ele entra em pânico e foge para a segurança do Banco Nacional Quahog usando um Menorah como um jet pack. Mort aparece na abertura especial do " Dia dos Namorados em Quahog ". Os pais de mort aparecem pela primeira vez em " Save the Clam ." Mort revela que ele era um magnata do registro na década de 1970 pelo Mort Cidade registros em " No Caminho de Harmonia ", a gestão de tais grupos como Earth, Wind, Fire and Pólen até alergias e um vício de oliva forçou a sair do negócio da música até que se torne temporariamente Peter e gerente de Quagmire. Peter e os caras viajar para Jerusalém em busca de Deus apenas para descobrir todos lá é como Mort em " 3 Atos de Deus ". Quagmire manivela chama Mort em " Bebê obtido preto " e convence-lhe que ele é Muriel, depois de ter falsificado sua própria morte. Em " The Simpsons Guy ", na cena do tribunal, ele está sentado ao lado de outro judeu o palhaço Krusty. Neil e Chris truque Sean Penn em vestir-se apenas como seu pai em " Once Bitten ".